This invention relates to luggage of the type used to carry garments and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to bag style, soft-sided luggage having a pair of separate and separable luggage compartments or pouches to facilitate tandem transport generally in the form of a saddle bag which is adapted for use with companion wheeled luggage of the type having a telescoping handle.
Luggage, such as a garment bag which may be carried by straps or handles when fully loaded, is quite cumbersome and often is difficult to carry. This is especially so when the luggage is of a bag style type having soft sides. U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,401 entitled "Luggage with Passageway for Receiving a Supporting Handle," discloses a construction wherein generally soft-sided luggage may be used in combination with wheeled luggage having a projecting or telescoping handle which enables the wheeled luggage to serve as a base for carrying the bag. U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,401 depicts an opening for the handle of the wheeled luggage between adjacent compartments of the soft-sided luggage. Other patents disclose a "saddle bag" type construction wherein soft-sided bags may be supported on a carrier of one sort or the other. Examples include U.S. Design Pat. No. 344,184 for a Bag, U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,602 for Twin Bags, and Dutch Patent No. 69365.
Such described constructions appear to be useful for their intended and specific purpose. Nonetheless, there has remained the need for an improved luggage or bag construction, particularly soft bags which can be used in combination with wheeled luggage yet which provides a convenient means and construction for carriage of the soft bag by itself.